Savannah
Appearance If you were to see this dragonet around Possibility, you would probably think of her as just a normal, boring SandWing. She doesn't have any noticeable traits that make her stand out, and most would just pass over her as "Just a War Veteran." Her build is mostly normal, but with a bit more muscle than is normal. She also has a few scars all over her body, the most noticeable scars are those on her forehead and chest. Her sail is also torn in many places, sometimes ripped all the way through. : Her mainscales are a pale, almost yellow-ish orange, with small brown sunspots dappling it throughout. Her underscales are light peach, but her sail is a darker orange. Her claws are a bright white, and her eyes are a dark, onyx black. Personality, Lite *Looks very gruff and intimidating at first *Although it takes a while, she will open up *When she does, she is very lively and energetic *Constantly seems like she's on a sugar high *Murderously loyal to her few friends (and of course, her animals) *Always wants to be in control *When she wants things to be her way, she doesn't often budge *Can also be pretty bossy *Very tough, phisically and emotionally *Doesn't tell her problems to anybody, even her friends *Willing to bash herself to make her friends feel better *Will kill anybody who touches her pets History notes *Was abandoned in the desert *After weeks without food and water, found the Scorpion Den *Was adopted by Dust and Tumbleweed, and SandWing and a SandWing-MudWing *They were terrible, and forced her to fight in an undergroud fighting ring *Met Lizard, who convinced her to escape *They escaped together and ran away to Possibility *Lizard stole money so they could buy a plot of land *Started a small farm, which she dubbed, "The Hoof and Feather farm." *Keeps the animals as pets, and makes money by selling the eggs, wool, and other things she can get from the animals *Lizard tends the farm with her, although he hasn't ever really broken the habit of stealing, which has led to some trouble with the local shop owners Relationships, Open, If You Want To Be Part Of My Trashy Page *'Dust': Dust was her adopted mother, and for the very first portion of her life, but once she turned two Dust made her fight in the undergound fighting ring. After being raised just to fight, and not really knowning any other motherly figures, Savannah loved her. But, Lizard showed her how terrible Dust was, and they had a huge argument. After that, Savannah made her escape and hasn't seen her since. She sometimes wonders if Dust could've been a better mother, and if they could've had a happy family together. *'Tumbleweed': Tumbleweed was Savannah's "father," but all he did was follow Dust, and do her dirty work. They never really had a relationship, as all he did was train her for battles. Savannah constantly dreamed of spending a night playing games, or having a nice dinner like other SandWing families she had seen around the Den. But, every once-in-a-while, he would show a rare bit of affection and steal Savannah a coconut. She suspected that if had Dust not been there to corrupt him, Tumbleweed might have been a kind and goofy hybrid. As like Dust, when she ran away, Savannah cut ties to him. Although she had wished she could bring him with her, away from the terrible influence of the Scorpion Den. *'Lizard': Lizard is her best friend, and is the dragon who is closest to Savannah. Although she loves him, (platonicly) he can be a huge pain. Constantly making trouble and being overall annoying. She still tolerates him, and according to Lizard, Savannah has threatened to kick him out of the farm. Although Savannah knows that she could never do that. They have an interesting dynamic, almost always arguing and fighting about something or other. As they don't agree on many fronts. But, they both deeply care for each other, and would be heartbroken without eachother. Lizard is the one dragon who saw through the lies that Dust and Tumbleweed had been telling Savannah. He convinced her to run away, and Savannah is very greatful to him for that. He was also the one who stole money from a SandWing noble (Dawn) to buy their little farm, which Savannah named "The Hoof and Feather Farm." He is also the one who takes care of the farm when Savannah travels around to collect more animals. *'Misty': Although she doesn't know her very well, Savannah thinks Misty is cute and sweet. She see mostly the worried and axious part of her, she sometimes sees hints of her intellegence and socialness. If she had the chance, Savannah would probably tell her how smart she is, and how much she admires her puns. But, she does get pretty weird, which weirds Savannah out. She would like to get to know her better though. *'Cap': Savannah has met this SeaWing on a few occasions, as they met while traveling. She thinks he looks very nice, and she thinks his hat is pretty cool. (If only a touch dorky) She definetly appreciates his hardworking nature and how detail-oriented he is. She also totally understands his occasional pessimisim, as she is a bit of a pessimist herself. Although their stubborn natures did come into conflict with one annother. She wishes to meet him again. Gallery 0E671DE4-3798-469D-9F53-169DD932D26D.jpeg|Amazing Ref By Morpho, tysm! 2019-04-13_15-11-46_509.jpg|By Darkmoon Laceyrocks7-SavannahPNG.png|By Cloud, she looks perfect! Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other) Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)